


No Bath

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Baby!Gabriel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby!Gabriel, Bath Time, Because I'm Les Mis trash, Big Brother!Lucifer, Big Brother!Michael, Fluff, Gabe's afraid of bathss, Luci sings Les Mis, SO FLUFFY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5559158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is afraid of taking a bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Bath

**Author's Note:**

> From Kermit!Anon during Lucifer Weekends: Do you think baby!Gabe was scared of taking baths and so Luci had to come into the tub with him? Plz imagine a tiny baby!Gabe being held to Luci's chest as Luci softly croons a lullaby to soothe his tiny brother

“C’mon, Gabe,” Lucifer said soothingly, holding onto his little brother. “Bath time!” 

“NO!” For a very small fledgling, Gabriel sure had a large set of lungs on him. “NONONONONO _NO!!”_

Lucifer sighed. He picked Gabriel off the ground and stood him onto the edge of the tub, holding a tiny hand. His downy soft gold wings fluttered in agitation. “C’mon, I won’t let you fall, just take a step into the water. It’s warm, see?” He wetted his hand with the bathwater and gently brushed his brother’s skin with it. 

“NO!” 

He groaned and took Gabriel off the edge of the tub and rested him on his hip. “Why not?” he asked his baby brother. 

Gabriel suddenly turned shy and he burrowed his face into Lucifer’s bare shoulder, his wings covering him. 

Lucifer chuckled and kissed the top of his head. “C’mon, Gabe, you can tell me. Why don’t you want bath time?” 

“No’sayin’,” Gabriel muttered, sticking one of the dusty rose wings of his brother in his mouth to chew on it. 

“Why?” Lucifer asked, gently stroking a golden wing to soothe and calm his little brother.  “Why won’t you tell me why no bath time?”

“Lulu make fun,” his baby brother said softly. 

“I won’t make fun of you,” he promised gently, still stroking a wing. “But if you don’t tell me, I’m just gonna toss you into the tub.” 

Gabriel whined and clung to Lucifer tighter, a quiet cry of distress escaping him. 

Lucifer sat down on the edge of the tub and moved Gabriel so he was sitting on his lap. “Gabriel,” he said tenderly, tilting his little brother’s face up so he was looking at him. Gabriel sniffled, valiantly trying to hold back tears and Lucifer’s heart melted, unable to resist brushing his lips against Gabriel’s forehead gently. “I’m never going to make fun of you. I promise. Sure I may tease you and call you a little terror, but I’m your brother. We do things like that. Micha does it to me.” 

Gabriel sniffled and nodded. 

“Will you tell me why you don’t want a bath now?” he asked gently. 

“’fraid,” Gabriel admitted quietly. 

“Afraid of what, baby bro?” Lucifer whispered. 

“Th’ba’h,” his little brother clarified, digging his tiny fingers into Lucifer. 

Lucifer nodded and smiled, hugging his little brother. “What if I’m in the bath with you? Hmm? I’ll keep you safe.” 

“Lulu promise?” 

“I promise.” 

Gabriel seemed to consider this and then nodded, deeming it acceptable. 

Lucifer snapped away his jeans before standing up, holding a now very clingy Gabriel to his chest. He stepped into the tub and slowly sank down into the warm water. 

Gabriel flinched when his little feet hit the warm water, but then relaxed when he realized that whatever his imagination was conjuring up wasn’t going to happen, and he eventually relaxed into Lucifer’s chest, his head tucked under his chin, a soft pink feather in his mouth. 

Lucifer allowed himself to indulge in just holding his brother and relaxing in the warm bath water, but eventually decided that Gabriel needed to get clean at some point. 

“Alright, Gabe,” he said, sitting up and setting Gabriel on his lap. “Let’s get cleaned up now.” 

He looked for the scrubbie and found his arms full of baby archangel again. 

“Nononononononononononono!!!!!” Gabriel shouted this into his chest, pounding on it with his tiny little fists. 

Lucifer sighed and began to question, not for the first time, why Father placed _him_ in charge of the baby archangel instead of Michael. He figured that since Michael raised him, it was Lucifer’s turn to be tortured with child care.  

He hummed idly, stroking Gabriel’s back gently before beginning to sing softly. It wasn’t a lullabye, per se, but it was a slow song, and he knew that Gabriel would calm as it was sung. 

“I dreamed a dream of a time gone by,” he sang gently. “When love was kind and life was worth living…” 

Gabriel quieted down from his chorus of “NO”’s and looked up at his older brother with a quiet sort of awe reserved specially for when Lucifer sang. 

“I dreamed that love would never die, I dreamed that God will be forgiving.” 

As he sang, he gently kept the fledgling to his chest, but began to wash him with the soap and water, keeping his voice soft and soothing. He washed his hair with only a small snafu, as Gabriel sneezed and nearly got shampoo in his eyes. 

By the time Lucifer was singing the song for the third time, Gabriel was sound asleep as he gently washed each individual feather. 

A soft rap on the door made Lucifer look up, and he smiled at their brother. “Hey,” he whispered, motioning to the sleeping archangel on his chest. 

Michael made a soft coo. “He looks so peaceful. Why does he always look so peaceful with you?” he asked quietly. 

“He wasn’t peaceful earlier, let me tell you,” Lucifer grumbled, but he was looking down at his little brother adoringly. 

Michael laughed. “I think it’s time for little brother to take his nap. Both of them,” he teased. 

Lucifer sighed and slowly stood up, cradling Gabriel to him. The little angel simply readjusted his position, his wings fluffing themselves out sleepily, and nuzzled into Lucifer’s bare chest. 

Lucifer cooed at him as he dressed first the sleeping fledgling then himself, before padding over to their room. Unable to detach Gabriel from him, he simply curled up on his own bed, keeping Gabriel tucked into him, and covered them both with his wings. A soft dip in the bed indicated Michael sliding in behind Lucifer, covering them both with strong, silver feathers. 

“Get some rest,” his brother breathed into his ear, before pecking his cheek. “Love you both.” 

“We love you too, Michael,” Lucifer whispered before following his little brother into sleep. 

_Bath time is exhausting._

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr at lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
